thestreetfighterfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora
"Where I walk, I walk alone. Where I stand, I stand alone. And where I fight....I fight alone." - Sora mirroring Akuma. Biography Appearance Sora is african-american with black dread locks down to his shoulders. He has an average athletic build. He wears a purple jacket with no undershirt. He also wears white and black pants with a purple cape type fabric tied around his waist. Personality Sora is very quick to anger. He is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles, as shown when he says to Ryu "How many times do I have to beat you?!". When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger, as shown when he tries to kill Akuma. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. Sora also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Sora has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Moral Code Most of the time, Sora abides by the code of the warrior. He fights to improve his skills and defeat powerful foes. He refuses to fight a person if they are not at their full potential (he refused to kill Akuma when he was injured.). Story Early Life Sora was born to two unknown parents in Japan, they were founded by Akuma. Feeling the massive amount of potential in the child, Akuma kidnapped him, leaving the parents to die. Sora was then raised his entire life by Akuma. Akuma decided to breed him into the perfect fighter, putting him through horrible trials and tribulations (forcing him to fight wild animals and throwing him off of a cliff for him to climb back up etc). Akuma taught Sora in the ways of the Ansatsuken fighting stlyle for years. When Sora turned seventeen, he left Akuma to participate in the Street Fighter tournament. Gameplay and Fighting Style Having been taught by Akuma in the original form of the unnamed "Shotokan" art, Sora's fighting style is based in the same vein as the all-around characters, with a much more offense-oriented design. Being heavily based on speed and power. His mix of raw power and speed, combined with moves that can control the air and keep him mobile, allow him to maintain a fierce onslaught offensive that can end matches quickly. However, he balances out by very low stamina, meaning that any whiffed attack or defensive opening could irreversibly tip the scales against him and lead to a massive punishing; as a result, heavy investment on the player's part is required to properly utilize his full potential. Sora's hard to match speed and power create and overwhelming pressure on the opponent. Techniques Sora's Yahadoken, is a darker, more powerful version of the traditional Hadoken. While his Tatsumaki Yamkukyaku can also be used in mid-air for better air combo potential. His Shoryuken is less powerful, but comes out much faster then the others, making it very versatile. Due to finding perfect balance between the Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness, Sora has moves that even Akuma lacks. His Sokudo technique dashes around the opponent at an incredible speed, while his Tengoku Jigoku is a high flying axe kick that hits the opponent directly in the back of the head. His Atsuen is a technique that grabs the opponent, rolls them on the floor, and then launches them backwards. Super Combos Sora's Super Combos consist of the Shinku Yahadoken, a more powerful version of his Yahadoken. His Cho Shoryuken, which consists of uppercutting the opponent multiple times before finishing it with a final Shoryuken. His final Super is his most deadly, Sora is able to utilize The Raging Demon. By giving into the Dark Hado and turning a person's past sins against them, the user destroys the person's soul. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters